The Sword of the Beresaad
} |name = The Sword of the Beresaad |image = Asala.jpg |px = 120px |caption = Sword of the Berasaad |qcat = Companion Quest |Prerequisites = Sten approval over 25 |start = Sten |end = Dwyn |rewards = Asala, 'The soul'; Sten approval - between 18 and 26 |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Sword of the Beresaad is a companion side quest given by Sten of the Beresaad, the qunari party member. Background After Sten's approval is at least 25, he will discuss why he was in the cage in Lothering. The qunari will explain his mission to Ferelden, offer his views on his culture and people, and how he came to be locked up. It turns out his company was wiped out by darkspawn near Lake Calenhad; Sten was left for dead. When he was revived by a farming family, he found himself without his sword, a vital part of his qunari identity; he will never be able to return home without it. In his panic over the loss, he blamed his rescuers and killed them all. Instead of evading capture, Sten turned himself in; surviving as a swordless qunari warrior would be worse than any consequence he might face as a mass murderer. Walkthrough # Offer to help Sten find his sword. # Head to Lake Calenhad Docks, the last place Sten remembers having the sword. # Confront the Scavenger, near the entrance to the dock area, who lets you know that he bought acquisition rights to this spot from another looter, a red-haired human who sells in the open market near Orzammar. *''Note that you must sometimes enter the Spoiled Princess in order to find the Scavenger.'' # Travel to Frostback Mountain Pass to find Faryn and learn that he sold the sword to a Dwarven mercenary named Dwyn. #* If Sten is in the party, there are some interesting conversational options for example; "I'd give it to him if I were you, Faryn" followed by "Where is it now?" and "If you're lying, you do know we'll be back" nets . #* If he is not in the party, you have the opportunity to blackmail the looter for 3 . # Map to Redcliffe Village and enter Dwyn's House, near the General Store. # You have three choices: #* Intimidate the dwarf into giving up (easy with 3 points in Coercion). #* Kill Dwyn and loot his corpse. #* With Sten in the party and the right dialogue choice, the mercenary will turn over the sword without fuss. # One way or another, you will get a strongbox key that opens the chest in the back of the house. Open it to find Sten's Sword. # Gift the sword to Sten. (The quest item will be removed from your inventory and be replaced by Asala.) #* To gain the maximum approval, choose terse dialogue options acknowledging his thanks and the importance of him helping to combat the Blight. #* Alternatively, you can suggest that he can return home and he will leave the party permanently. Alternatives * If you killed Dwyn before you receive Sten's quest, the chest will spawn appropriately in his house after you have spoken to Faryn. * If you get the quest before The Attack at Nightfall begins, the Dwarf will hand over the sword directly (without need to visit the strongbox). * Bug: it is also possible to get the key from Dwyn (through intimidation or Sten's presence) before speaking to Faryn. However, the chest will not spawn appropriately. Head back to Frostback pass to speak to Faryn and follow the walkthrough from step #4. Results * Depending on your dialogue choices, Sten's approval will rise between points. or just 13 points for PC * You receive the Asala sword. ** Selling it for cash has no game impact; it will not affect Sten's behavior or dialogues nor will it add additional Codex entries. * Sten's dialogue changes slightly after the climax in Denerim. Notes * It is not possible to do this quest after The Landsmeet * A dialouge choice when talking to Faryn is "Sten tear his arms off" which is from the movie 'The Princess Bride' Inigo says "Fezzik tear his arms off' See also * Sten * Asala * Companions Category:Side Quests Category:Companion Side quests Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests